Faultless
by writing.ontheImpala
Summary: When Castiel discovers the meaning of part of the Angel Tablet, things start to become clear to Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Word of the Lord: **_

_** Praise to you Lord, Jesus Christ**_

___excerpt from THE ANGLE TABLET_

_Both of my children, human and angel, are meant to love one another. They are meant to respect the other. For this reason, every angel has a person on Earth, who will complete his or her grace. Once the grace of an angel is full, they have found their one, true partner, be it man or woman. Likewise, every human has an equal counterpart: male, female, human, or angel. If the human's 'soul mate' is an angel, the human and angel will become one._

_ If the angel's grace is compatible with the human's soul, they will be known as the __**Faultless**__. Being __**Faultless**__ is rare. Once an angel and human have become __**Faultless**__ they will be together for the remainder of time. The human will essentially become apart of the angel's grace making it whole and powerful. The soul of the human counterpart will turn into grace. The human will be able to spend eternity along side their angel, as an angel._

_ The reason for it being so rare to have a __**Faultless**__ angel is because the angel and human must physically meet on Earth and grow their relationship. _

_ So, go my children. Find your __**Faultless**__ angel and human. Become one with each other's grace and soul. Become __**FAULTLESS.**_

"Gabriel," Castiel called to older brother. "I found something from The Angel Tablet."

"Well, you don't have tell me twice. Where did you find that?" Gabriel asked, appearing before his little brother.

"I was in the bunker, and I felt some weird surge of grace. So, I followed it. It led me to Kevin's room, and this. He had gotten part of a column or two translated into Enochian. I finished what he had started. I got this." Castiel gave the paper to Gabriel. He read it then contemplated what it meant.

"Well, little brother. You may have just answered a really big question of mine." He disappeared in a flurry of feathers.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Love must be sincere. Hate what is_

_Evil; cling to what is good."_

_Romans 12:9_

Gabriel walked into the throne room of Heaven. He gathered there his two brothers: Michael and Lucifer.

"Well, fancy meeting you two here," Gabriel said as he approached the two archangels, who were previously conversing. They looked at him as he walked to his throne.

"Yes, Gabriel. What is it you want? I have work to be done," Michael said unenthusiastically.

"Well, remember that human we were all pulled towards when we went to earth?" Gabe asked.

"Of course, it was very disturbing for me, as my hatred of them is so great," Lucifer retorted. His patience was warring very thin.

"I, Gabriel, have found out why." He snapped his fingers and in front of both Michael and Lucifer floated two copies of the paper Castiel had translated. "Kevin finished this part of The Angel Tablet before he died." The two archangels read the paper in silence then looked at Gabriel.

"Well, it makes sense, but states only one angel, not three," Michael said, really hoping this wasn't true.

"Well, it also doesn't say that there can't be more than one," Gabriel pointed out.

"You have got to be kidding me. Father probably added in this clause because of me. Ugh," Lucifer mumbled into his hands.

"Well, look at the bright side," Gabe started but was interrupted by both Michael and Lucifer.

"There is no bright side," they both said.

"You guys will finally know what it feels like to be in love," Gabriel finished.

"Can't we just forget this ever happened? I mean really she doesn't know, or care," Lucifer stated. Michael nodded in agreement.

"Stop whining like a child, Luci," Gabe rolled his eyes at him.

"**Don't** call me that," Lucifer spat at him.

"Whatever you say, Luci," Gabriel smirked before disappearing in a bundle of feathers.

"What do you want to do," Lucifer turned to Michael.

"Let's find this human and bring her to heaven," Michael said rubbing his eyes. He sighed then summoned Gabriel back. "She knows you. Bring her here so that we may have a discussion with her."

"As you wish, O Supreme One," Gabriel bowed before retrieving the girl.

"O Supreme One?" Lucifer laughed at Michael.

"Shut it, Luci," Michael responded.

Decklynn McKale walked down one of the main streets in Ann Arbor, Michigan. She was heading to her mythology class at the University of Michigan. It was easily one of her favorite classes, and being the daughter of two hunters made her an expert on all things mythical.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks," a familiar voice directed to Decklynn.

"Gabriel?" She turned around to see him standing in a doorway sucking on a lollipop. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. She felt a spark of electricity when she touched him. When she pulled out of the hug, Gabriel's cheeks got a little rosy.

"You have been summoned by the Council of Archangels. We need to leave now," Gabriel said to her.

"Now? But I have Mythology class and work later."

"Yes now. C'mon." She took his hand and instantly appeared before the Council.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks for the love! I really enjoy hearing all the reviews, so please keep them coming! In this story, young John, and for lack of a better word, plays Michael. Lucifer is played by Mark Pellegrino, and Gabriel by Richard Speight Jr. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly only own Decklynn.**

* * *

_"He will wipe away every tear from their eyes, _

_and death shall be no more, _

_neither shall there be mourning, nor crying,_

_nor pain anymore, _

_for the former things have passed away"_

_Revelations 21:4_

When Decklynn arrived in Heaven's throne room, she was taken aback by how perfect it was.

She stood in the center of the room facing four, large chairs, three of which were occupied. Gabriel sat on the left and the other two stared at her intently. The man in the middle, his throne was the largest. It was a black marble and had black leather covering the seat. It was encrusted with rubies. The one Gabriel sat on looked like it was made of gold. It shimmered and shone. The seat looked like they were made of gold silk and it was encrusted with diamonds. The other throne that was occupied looked like quartz. The seat was covered in a silvery fabric and it was encrusted with opals. The fourth throne was empty and it looked like an earthy marble. The seat was made from a similar colored silk and it was encrusted with emeralds.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing," the blonde man to the right said.

"Um, thank you? My name's Decklynn. What's yours?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, I'm Lucifer, that's Michael, and you know Gabriel," Lucifer said. Michael gave her a small smile. His wings twitched and he wondered why. _She isn't even the prettiest human I've ever seen._ He thought.

"As in the archangels?" they nodded. "Okay that's cool." She looked around then caught a glimmer from the corner of her eyes. She turned to Lucifer and stared where his wings should be. He looked at her, and wondered why she was staring at his wings.

"You can see them?" Lucifer asked.

"If I really focus." She stared at the pearly colored wings. The glimmered and sparkled from the light they refracted. They were shaped like a sparrow's wings and were at least fifteen feet long each. "They're beautiful," she said to him. He blushed as he felt a twitched that he casually shook out.

"Can you see all of our wings?" Gabriel asked. She stared at his wings. They were the same color as his throne and were shaped like stereotypical angel wings. As she stared at them, something Gabriel could only classify as pleasure spread from the tip of his wings to his body. Michael's wings were jet black and shaped strong and muscularly like an eagle's.

"Yes." Decklynn said after studying all of their wings. "They are all so strong and regal looking. They so pretty, too." A blush passed over the archangels' faces as she paid them this compliment. She cleared her throat, "Do you mind if I'm told why I'm here?"

"Well, when you met Gabriel over a year ago, he was drawn to you like a magnet. When Lucifer and I were on Earth we were also very drawn to you, but we have more self-control than our little brother so you never saw us when we were around." He glared at Gabriel who just shrugged.

"Oh, okay. And?"

"We have found out why we are so drawn to you," Lucifer continued. "We," he motioned to his brother and himself, "are your Faultless counterparts."

"And that means what exactly?" A paper appeared before her and she read it. She sat on the floor, Indian style. "Okay, so basically, all three of you complete my soul's 'grace' and I complete yours?"

"In the simplest of terms, yes," Michael answered.

"Okay." She sat on the floor for twenty minutes thinking things through. "Where do we go from here?" she asked the angels.

"While you were thinking, sweet cheeks, we came up with a plan. The Angel Tablet says that we need to develop each of our relationships on Earth. We are going to each spend one week with you at first, see how we do, then go from there," Gabriel told her. "Lucifer will have his week first." He grinned at her then he and Michael disappeared before her eyes.

Lucifer approached her and sat facing her on the floor. He stared her, taking in each feature. At that exact moment, he couldn't fathom why he hated humanity so much, if they only gave him such wonderful creatures like this girl. He shook his head clear of the 'horrible' thought he was having about her.

"Can I touch your wings?" she asked quietly. He stood up then held out her for her to grab. Once she was off the floor, she looked up in Lucifer's blue eyes. She waited for a response, but he in turned his back towards her and flexed his wings.

She touched the strong frame lightly and began to stroke through the feathers. Every once and a while, she would feel Lucifer's wings shake and hear him moan. _Well at least this is pleasurable for him. I hope I get to see the real him. The one that will let his wall down…_

She stopped stroking her feathers and felt a searing pain in her chest. She dropped to the floor clutching her heart, moaning in agonizing pain.

"Decklynn? Lynnie, what's wrong?" Lucifer drooped to the ground with her and unbuttoned her flannel shirt. A blue glow was pulsing over her left breast, forming a cursive L. "Hey calm down, it's okay," he cooed to her. Soon, her moans quieted and she leaned into his embrace. He wrapped his wings around them and flew them to his room in Heaven. He placed her under the covers in his bed, thinking that she was sleeping.

"Lucifer, don't leave me alone," Decklynn said so quietly he almost didn't hear her. He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. "Lynnie. I like that name," she said quietly into his torso. He stroked her hair quietly as she feel asleep in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_"And we know that in all things,_

_God works for the good of those who love him, _

_Who have been called according to his purpose."_

_Romans 8:28_

* * *

"_Where then is my hope? _

_Who can see any hope for me?"_

_Job 17:15_

* * *

_"Lucifer, don't leave me alone," Decklynn said so quietly he almost didn't hear her. He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. "Lynnie. I like that name," she said quietly into his torso. He stroked her hair quietly as she feel asleep in her arms._

* * *

**Lucifer's POV's**

Decklynn laid in my arms until she started squirming. I tried cooing to calm her down, tried using my grace to heal her, but she just keep wiggling.

"Decklynn," I called to her. "Decklynn, DECKLNN! Wake up!"

Slowly her eyes opened. They were glazed over and confused.

"Where am I?" she asks rubbing her eyes like a child with the backs of her fists.

"In my room, in Heaven," I say as I rub her back.

"Am I dead?" I chuckle.

"No, you are very much alive. What do you remember?"

"Um, I was stroking your wings, which are beautiful and soft, by the way, and then there was this pain over my heart, then black. What happened?"

"Exactly that, except you slept instead of everything going black. We have to go down to Earth to develop our relationship. My brothers and I have found a house that we will be staying at, so we need to head there immediately." And with a touch, I transported us to the country house we had built.

* * *

**Decklynn's POV**

We stood outside a house that was literally in the middle of a field. There were no roads anywhere and trees surrounded us on all sides.

The house was a two-story plantation style house with large white columns. Vine of ivy grew up the pillars given the house an aged look while maintain the regency of it. There were large black French doors that were underneath a chandelier that lead to the inside.

I pushed open the doors and took in the rather large foyer. The white marble floors and the double curved staircases made the room look even larger. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling making the room glitter and gleam.

I walked between the staircases into a large sitting room. Two hallways spread out in opposite directions on the far wall. There were couches and chairs placed strategically around the room. I went down the hallway to right and found myself in a larger that life kitchen. The counters were marble; the cabinets were light, and the backsplash glittery.

The next room I found myself in was a library with floor to ceiling bookcases. A desk sat near the back of the room with tables with lamps on top were scattered around the room. It reminded me of the library back at college. There was a huge bay window with a large window seat that more or less resembled a bed, looked over the tiny valley the house occupied.

I went back into the living room and down the left corridor. It opened up to a big screening room with over a dozen theatre chairs. The next room was a large game room that had every game, arcade game, candy, and beer known to man in there. At the back, was a set of service stairs that lead to the second floor.

From where I came up there were six doors. Three on one side, three on the other. Lucifer, Gabriel, and Michael were all engraved on plaques that were on the doors. I assumed that these were their bedrooms. The ones that were on the other side of the hallway had the same engravings, so I also assumed that those were their offices or something.

One door was farther down this side of the hallway and opened the door to see a large dance/exercise room. I walked pass the foyer to the other end of the hallway. It was shorter than the other side. I was greeted at the end by a door. My name was engraved beautifully on a gold plaque. I opened the door and gasped out how big my room was.

I had a huge California King bed between to big windows with gorgeous drapes. A bedside table was on either side of the bed. There was a plush bench seat at the end of the bed. Dressers and armoires were on the walls. On the two sidewalls was one door on each. I went to the on the left and was taken aback by how big the walk-in closet was. It was covered from floor to ceiling in clothes, shoes, and handbags. One of the walls was a mirror and a circular couch sat in the middle of the room.

The other door was a bathroom that had a double-vanity marble sink, a Jacuzzi tube, huge shower and another couch in the middle of the floor.

I had just now realized Lucifer had been following me the whole time. I turned a hugged him tightly which caught him off guard, but he eventually hugged back.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I love it."

"Your welcome, Lynnie."


End file.
